rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Team RNJR vs. Nuckelavee
"Team RNJR vs. Nuckelavee" is the battle that occurs in the episode "No Safe Haven" during which the Nuckelavee attacks Team RNJR in Lie Ren's destroyed home village of Kuroyuri. Preceding Events Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose bring the wounded Qrow Branwen into the village to look for any medicinal supplies. Ren and Nora Valkyrie come running into the village after discovering the Nuckelavee's cave and seeing that it was making its way toward their friends. They arrive just before the Grimm does. The Fight All four teenagers have their weapons out, Ruby clearly having fired at the Grimm repeatedly with Crescent Rose. They end up falling back near the dead cherry tree and regaining their footing. The Nuckelavee comes closer, lifts its torso upright and lets out a roar that sends out a sound wave. All four flinch from it. While the Grimm straightens its head, Jaune sheaths his sword and runs to retrieve Qrow from the tree. The creature lashes out its arm, which can stretch a much further than its apparent arm size would suggest, and Jaune has to dive and roll to avoid being grabbed. He manages to get Qrow upright, but the Nuckelavee is galloping right toward them. Ren uses his Semblance, pressing his palm to the ground, to hide Jaune and Qrow from its sight, creating a shimmering desaturation effect. The Nuckelavee stops and looks around, trying to find where its prey went. At Ren's urging, Jaune walks away with Qrow. Nora distracts the creature by firing at it from Magnhild. The creature roars, the horse rears and it goes after Nora. Battle noises can be heard while Jaune hides Qrow. Jaune rejoins the fight to see Ruby shooting at the creature and get slapped into the ground by one of its extended hands. Nora is grabbed next. The Nuckelavee lets them both go and turns around when Ren fires at it from its other side with StormFlower. It uses both hands to grab both of Ren's and prevent more shots. Jaune calls out advice for them all to move in a circle around it. Easily distracted, the Nuckelavee lets go of Ren when Nora fires at him. The team follows Jaune's advice and they circle their enemy, those with firepower firing and Jaune coming in to slash at the foreleg with his sword. The Nuckelavee uses its hind hooves to kick Jaune back, where he lands near Ruby. He sheathes his sword and releases the side-blades out of the shield, wielding Crocea Mors as a single weapon. Ruby fires as Jaune runs in, and he is able to land a successful slash on one of the hindlegs. The horse portion of the beast roars while the torso uprights and its head cocks to look at Jaune a bit stunned. If extends both its arms and swings them round, creating a rotary attack that knocks aside Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby in that order. When it pulls back its arms, the torso curls in on itself and the spines on its back extend several inches further out. The Nuckelavee roars into the sky, causing Jaune and Ruby to cover their ears. Ren runs up the cherry tree and fires from one of the heavier branches. He is immediately pushed against a building wall by one of the creature's hands. Nora calls to Ruby for an assist and running toward her, she jumps onto the flat side of the scythe on Crescent Rose. Ruby spins and uses the momentum and the recoil of a fired shot to send Nora outward in time for her to prevent the Nuckelavee's second hand killing Ren. Nora ends up dangling by her grip on Magnhild, which is pressed into the wall of the same building, slightly higher up than Ren. The creature twitches and jerks, flinging Nora about by Magnhild until she crashes into the ground, the impact enough to reduce her Aura. Ren slashes the blades of StormFlower at the wrist of the hand holding him to the wall. He follows by sinking them into the Grimm flesh and firing repeatedly at the arm. Jaune comes up from behind the creature and slashes at its hindleg again. It roars, but does not release Ren. Ren digs in with his blade again and uses the leverage to shove the hand off of him. He lands on his back but quickly bounces onto his feet and runs in slashing at the arms. It knocks him back, but Ren does not relent, running in yet again despite Jaune's caution not to. The Nuckelavee grabs Ren, slaps him on the ground, causing him to lose his grip on StormFlower, and flings him to land next to Nora. Ren's Aura also depletes, and he collapses next to her. Nora pushes herself up, and after a moment so does Ren. His intent is entirely on the creature but Nora tackles him before he can do more and drags him under the nearby building. Jaune uses Crocea Mors to block the Nuckelavee's front hooves from its forward gallop toward Ren and Nora. It pushes him down and follows with extending its arm out behind him to Ruby, attempting to snatch her. She evades by jumping onto a roof and firing at it, and has to jump out of the way again as it makes a second attempt to snatch her. Nora holds Ren back when he attempts to rejoin the fight. She slaps him to make him listen to her about recklessness and the two of them working together. He heeds her words and takes out the knife his father gave him as a child from where it hid in his boot. They emerge from under the building together, Nora picking up Magnhild. Jaune and Ruby are soon by their side. Ruby initiates a plan for each to attack different parts of the Grimm. Nora jumps to a roof and Ruby shoots from other rooftops, baiting the Nuckelavee into using its arms to try to snatch her. She succeeds in maneuvering it so that she uses the tip of her scythe to pin one of its arms into the ground. While the creature flinches and rages, Ren's knife boomerangs into its flank. It turns and attempts to snatch Jaune. However, using Jaune's shield, Ren launches from the roof to force the limb to the ground before it can touch him. Jaune runs in and uses his sword to stab through the arm and hold it also to the ground. From the roof, Nora freefalls and spins to smash Magnhild into the horse head and eliminate that portion of the creature. Restrained and half-destroyed, the Nuckelavee's roars of anguish continue but weaken. Ren walks up to it and takes his knife back, slashing more at the flesh in the motion. He stands before it and its humanoid head looks back at him. It roars into Ren's face, but the roar is too weak and does not even cause Ren to flinch. Ren detaches the arm held in place by Jaune. He grabs the Nuckelavee's right horn to hold it off as he spins to detach the arm held in place by Ruby. He follows with a slash to the body of the flailing torso and finally finishes by decapitating it. The Grimm dies in a large pillar of black smoke. Trivia *This fight was partially animated by Kim Newman.https://vimeo.com/229061349?ref=tw-share Image Gallery V4 12 00001.png V4 12 00002.png V4 12 00003.png V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00005.png V4 12 00006.png V4 12 00007.png V4 12 00008.png V4 12 00009.png V4 12 00010.png V4 12 00011.png V4 12 00012.png V4 12 00013.png V4 12 00014.png V4 12 00015.png V4 12 00016.png V4 12 00017.png V4 12 00018.png V4 12 00019.png V4 12 00020.png V4 12 00021.png V4 12 00022.png V4 12 00023.png V4 12 00024.png V4 12 00025.png V4 12 00026.png V4 12 00027.png V4 12 00028.png V4 12 00029.png V4 12 00030.png V4 12 00031.png V4 12 00032.png V4 12 00033.png V4 12 00034.png V4 12 00035.png V4 12 00036.png V4 12 00037.png V4 12 00038.png V4 12 00039.png V4 12 00040.png V4 12 00041.png V4 12 00042.png References Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 4